


Pirate´s Life for her

by captainran



Series: Captain Ran´s adventures [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Europe, F/M, Freedom, Ocean, Pirates, caribbean, not really a love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainran/pseuds/captainran
Summary: This story is situated decades before the events of "Curse of the Black Pearl", the last 4-5 chapters collide with the original content and throughout the story my OC meets some of the original Characters. There is no real love story going on.The story is about pursuing your freedom and finding your courage.
Series: Captain Ran´s adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708624





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My story starts at sea... a perilous voyage to an unknown land... a shipwreck... The wild waters roar and heave... a lady... whose soul is greater than the ocean... and her spirit stronger than the sea's embrace... Not for her a watery end, but a new life beginning on a stranger shore. It will be a love story... for she will be my heroine for all time. And her name will be… [Shakespeare in Love]

The clashing echoed in the backyard, metal reflecting the glaring Caribbean sun as the dance of the blades carried on. A pair of brown eyes followed, remembering every pose and movement of the two gentlemen.

“Cecilia? Were you even listening?” pouted the other girl. “Oh I am sorry Alli what were you saying?”, asked Cecilia and smiled apologetically. “I was asking if you are excited to see grandfather?” “Oh yeah of course.”, answered Cecilia absently, her mind had turned back to the two fencing men. “You are absolutely smitten by him aren’t you?” grinned. Alli misinterpreting her sister's glares.

“Cecilia, Allison, please come into the house,” the maid’s calling saved Cecilia from an answer. She didn’t want to explain to her sister that she wasn’t “smitten” by the men, but rather by his sword and fighting style.

The two sisters entered their Uncle Reginald Compton ´s house, which was a large white residence, located on the island Dominica in the Caribbean. Reginald Compton, son of Elmer Compton a famous member of the East India Trading company, had adopted his nephew and his two nieces after his father Elmer had disinherited his sister Rose. Rose, against her fathers will, had married a sailor named Hyatt Kenley. Elmer used his influence and rank to discredit his daughter and declared her unfit to care for his grandchildren, then he took them with him to the Caribbean. Allison had only been an infant, Cecilia 2 and their brother Edwin-Elmer 4 years old when they had been taken away.

Rose’s screams and curses still haunted Reginald in his nightmares, but he would not risk his future, on his sister’s behalf, as she brought this on herself when she married Hyatt.

The children were turning out well, Edwin was going to follow his grandfather’s footsteps, and tElmer had already found a suitor for Cecilia: Roland Gladstone. His father was a wealthy Lord and captain of the East India Trading Company. Roland and Cecilia were going to be married in a year when Cecilia turned 17. That’s why the family was traveling to the seaside, Elmer and Roland’s Father wanted to sign the marriage contract in a week, right after Gladstone had met his future daughter-in-law.

Cecilia was deeply sunken into her book, she didn’t notice the fuss the maids were making. They were styling her hair, made her up and putting her thin body into a new dress. While her siblings inherited her Uncles and Grandfathers blonde, straight hair, Cecilia got her father’s family dark red curls, which always made her Grandfather flinch with anger. The only things Cecilia knew about her parents were those Uncle Reginald had once slipped when he was drunk. She knew their names and that the simple, innocent fact that they were in love was the cause why her grandfather had punished them. Neither her brother nor sister showed any interest in them, they were afraid of what their grandfather would do. But Cecilia couldn’t care less; she didn’t like Elmer or his stupid company.

“So Miss Compton, you are ready and allow me to say that you look absolutely stunning, Mr. Gladstone will be pleased.”, said Emilia, one of the maids. “Thank you, Milia,” Cecilia offered her a quick smile and left her room. “Oh, Cecil you look so beautiful.” Alli was nearly jumping with excitement, her pale cheeks reddened, and her blue eyes shun. She planted a kiss on her sister's cheek and pulled her towards the coach. Uncle Reginald, his wife Beatrice, Edwin and Hutton, their servant, were already waiting for them. “Cecilia I can see your ankle! Don’t pull up your dress when you are entering the coach you are a lady no wench.” , riled Beatrice at her. Cecilia looked outside the window and sighed quietly. Hutton noticed her obvious displeasure and took her hand. She looked into his tanned, round, friendly face, and he gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded, silently thanking him for his support.

Brave girl, he thought, he always liked Cecilia Compton the most. Not only in her appearance but also her personality was different than the rest of the family. Once or twice he fenced with her because she showed genuine interest, but Beatrice caught them and forbade it to him. Cecilia was heartbroken, but he often saw her sneaking out at night and practicing with her brother’s sword. He would never tell on her he liked her free, almost “piratey”, spirit. It hurt him to see her like this.

The sun was setting as they left the countryside behind; all but one passenger had long fallen asleep. Cecilia smelled it before she saw it. The salty scent of the sea. She put her head out of the window, deeply inhaling the odor, her eyes scanning the horizon until she saw the endless expanse of the ocean. The water was calm and glittered in the red light of the setting sun. A big smile appeared on Cecilia’s face. She located a few ships and tried to find out if they were English ships or maybe pirate vessels. Pirates, her grandfather hated them, only talking about them made him furious.

Cecilia shared her passion for the sea and the free-spirited outlaws with no one. The coach made a turn and Cecilia spotted a little village right beneath the cliffs. Her wriggling had woken up Hutton, and the man leaned himself towards the girl and whispered in her ear. “It is a pirates harbor, not as big as Tortuga but right under the nose of the English navy. It is tough to enter the bay because of the rocks, so they didn’t dare yet to attack it.” Hutton winked at her and laid a finger on his lips.

Cecilia understood his gesture and grinned mischievously. Throughout the rest of their journey, Hutton whispered tales and stories, of the pirate harbor “Purple Turtle Bay,” to the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be absolutely delighted if you leave a comment. I am always open for criticism. Hope you enjoy the second chapter.

Sun and moon just had their change of shift when the coach arrived in Portsmouth Harbor. Since the early noon, they had been sitting, and Cecilia’s legs longed for a walk, but Beatrice shushed her and Alli into the tavern, where they were staying over the week. Reluctant she left the cold air of the evening and switched the dome of the sky against the wooden ceiling of her chamber. Dinner was quick, and then they were sent to bed. They should look presentable in the morning when they would meet with Elmer. Their voyage took longer than expected so they were already of schedule and Beatrice was clearly annoyed because they had to redo Cecilia’s whole turn-out.

Cecilia’s light nightgown was a relief for her body, the corset and the heavy dress had tormented her throughout the voyage. She opened the window and watched the reflection of the stars in the deep blue water while sitting on the spacious window-still. A small breeze played with her hair, and she enjoyed the refreshing air.

Morning came with the rise of the sun, and the port came to life. Sailors, fishermen, shop owner were roaming the streets, and the unfamiliar noise woke Cecilia up. It took her a few moments to remind herself where she was. She didn’t want to get up and cuddled herself back into the cushions when the door was being opened. Beatrice fully dressed and with a sour look, entered the room and instructed two young women on how they should dress her niece. With one quick “get up you can have breakfast later” she left the room. Cecilia sighed and got out of her bed. She washed herself with cloth and warm water and then, while reading her book again, waited for the women to dress her. “You're reading a book about ships?” asked one woman with a thick Italian accent. “Yes indeed. Oh and sorry for my ill manners, my name is Cecilia how are you called?” “My name is Florentina, Miss” answered the curious one. “And I am Sibella, Miss.” “No need to call me Miss, I am just Cecilia.” Florentina smiled, she had long black hair and wore a red dress, Sibella had short brown hair and a light Caribbean accent. The three women were talking, and Cecilia forgot for one moment why she was put into a tight corset and a heavy green silk-dress. “Now Cecilia, you are ready” Florentina smiled and accompanied her down into the Tavern's restaurant. But before having any breakfast, her aunt came to get her. She had a firm grip and nearly crushed her arm. “I can walk myself thank you” Cecilia snatched herself out of the woman’s grip and mounted into the carriage. Alli suppressed a giggle when her sister lifted her dress up to her knees on purpose.

The carriage traversed the village, and the girls were sending curious looks out of the windows. Their older brother had already visited their grandfather on numerous occasions, so he looked constantly bored.

Elmer Compton’s accommodation consisted of one huge wooden house with his bedroom, a bureau, one living room where he received customers and friends, a kitchen and a room for his two servants. He was just looking at some charts when Percivell knocked at his door. “Sir? You have visitors.” “That must be my son and his family. Please, Percivell tell Ursula to bring something to drink, I will receive them in the living room.” “Yes, Sir.” With a quick bow, the Englishman left the bureau. Elmer got up and went into his room, where he changed into his working uniform. He considered it necessary to wear it at any occasions. It reminded people of his rank and taught them respect and discipline. After his daughter’s betrayal, he knew that he should treat his family the same as any common sailor. He took his cane and walked down the stairs.

His family was gathered around the living room, and the moment they saw him, all bowed respectfully. He noted contently that Edwin and Allison bent the longest. However, Cecilia had just nodded with her head. Her red hair was mocking him, and his jaw clenched angrily. The life of a married woman would hopefully teach the girl some manners. Elmer greeted anyone of them as he passed Cecilia his fair blue fish-eyes pierced hers. His gray-blonde hair was short and as his blonde mustache thoroughly combed. He held himself upright, and his walk was stiff and hurried. He had a constant grimy look on his face; his eyes were trained to detect any indiscretion, his nose, accustomed to smell any mischief and trouble. He was a true commander in the body and soul.

Elmer, Edwin and Uncle Reginald started a polite conversation while Beatrice and the girls stayed silent. In Elmer’s presence, no woman was allowed to talk except for when he was directly addressing her. “Allison dear you look marvelous” his cold voice contrasted with his words and Cecilia had to suppress a shiver. “Thank you Sir” beamed Allison. After 20 minutes Elmer got up

“We have to leave for the city, or we will be too late. We are meeting the Gladstones for supper. Unfortunately, Mr. Gladstone is still at sea, so we have to wait for his return to sign the contract. But Mrs. Gladstone insisted on the meeting.” In her thoughts, Cecilia rolled her eyes. She didn’t understand the whole fuss they were making about this. The Rolands had arrived at their property two days before their communal voyage to Portsmouth, but she was not allowed to talk to him and vice versa. The morning when she watched him and her brother fighting, was the first time she had laid her eyes on him. She didn’t even know his bloody name. Elmer led his family to the carriage.

Cecilia’s mood was constantly sinking: she was hungry, the corset was too tight and the feeling of being trapped made her heart heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

From their table, they had a perfect view of the blue waters of the Caribbean Sea.

The moment Cecilia shook her future mother-in-law’s hand, she instantly wished herself on one of the many ships leaving the harbor. Mrs. Gladstone had tiny pig- eyes, a sunburned face, short yellowish hair and her cleavage was bursting her corset. Her chubby fingers were sweaty, and Cecilia had the urge to wipe her hand on her dress. Roland Gladstone was a tall, slim man with straight black hair and gray-green eyes. Some would consider him handsome, but his future wife considered him boring. His eyes were cold and lacked any depth; his posture reminded her of Elmer which made her feel instant disgust for the man. She offered him a quick smile and sat as far as possible. The waiter brought a fruit-bowl and being famished she took herself a juicy-looking green apple and sunk her teeth in it. “Are you a wild animal?” asked Mrs. Gladstone with her high-pitched voice and Cecilia had to bite her tongue to keep herself from answering.

She lowered her eyes and concentrated herself to eat her apple with a fork and knife. She found great pleasure in sinking her knife in the apple and imagining it with a mustache and tiny pig eyes. Her self-constraint was further challenged during the main course. Elmer and Roland were talking about her, her age, her figure, her face, her hair (“red… maybe she can dye it, or some poor devil will hang her thinking she is a witch. Fully understandable of course,” stated Roland). She had no hunger anymore, she felt humiliated and angry, they were talking about her, as she was no more than a breeding mare. Suddenly she felt Alli’s elbow in her ribs. She lifted her gaze and realized that the whole table was looking at her. “Roland asked you a question girl” spat Elmer. “I am sorry Mister Gladstone, what did you say?”. “I asked if you have bled already?”. Feeling the blood flushing to her cheeks, she cleared her throat: “Yes sir, two years ago.” “Good, after we are married you can give the Gladstone family a new male heir,” said Roland and ignored her again.

Cecilia swallowed her growing anger. After the supper, Elmer and Roland decided they should meet again when Mr. Gladstone arrived in Portsmouth. Roland gave her a quick, wet, kiss on the back of her hand before he and his mother mounted the carriage. “Next time you will not embarrass me again” scolded Elmer and his hands grasped her wrist firmly. “Yes sir,” muttering her answer through her clenched teeth and withholding herself from spitting in his face, Cecilia followed her family back to their own coach. There they met Hutton who just came back from an afternoon shopping trip in the city. “Uncle Reginald can I walk back with Hutton, I have been sitting the whole day?” She appealed to Reginald’s good nature and wasn’t disappointed: “Of course my dear.” Elmer and Beatrice both shared the same sour look but they did not want to question Reginald’s authority in public. She took a quick bow and offered him her biggest smile, then she linked her arm with Hutton, and the two left for the city. “Are you alright Miss Cecilia?”, asked Hutton he sensed that the young lady was crestfallen. “Am I a bad person for not wanting to be married to Roland? For not wanting to do my duty but to be free and to take my own decisions?” “No dearie that makes you human” replied Hutton and pressed her shoulder cheeringly.

She smiled and together they walked through the streets. They passed a dressmaker, and Cecilia admired a simple cotton dress. It had short sleeves, and the note next to it implied that no corset was needed to wear it. She sighed she would trait everything to be rid of the corset and the heavy silk dress which was not made for these temperatures.” 5 gold pieces and it is yours”, said the shop-owner. “I am sorry I have no money.” , answered Cecilia. The woman looked at her, and her eyes stopped at Cecilia’s hat. “The hat will do” “Take it” with a big smile she grabbed the hat and gave it to the woman. Surprised the woman glared at the girl. “You can have two dresses and a coat, this hat is worth a lot and I think you need them.” She winked at her. “Thank you” touched by the woman’s kindness she hugged her tightly.

“Good day missy” the woman went back to her shop, smiling about the little lady and her bloody expensive hat. She decided to call it a day and to have a little drink down at the “Rusty Anchor".

“You know Miss Cecilia, this hat was worth more than the whole shop.”, commented Hutton amused. “I know, but I still got what I want.”, grinned Cecilia mischievously and pressed the white package at her chest. Back at the tavern she sneaked into her bedroom and hit the dresses under her mattress. Satisfied with herself she wanted to search Alli, but her bedroom door was pushed open. “Why Cecilia why are you so foolish. Why can’t you be like your sister? You are as rotten as your mother. You will learn to behave yourself like a lady, or I will stop being friendly” “Oh you were friendly, Beatrice sorry for not realizing it.”, answered Cecilia sarcastically. She was too angry to behave herself. The woman growled and slapped her in the face. “You will not leave this room before you have apologized to your grandfather and me. You have sullied his good reputation.” “Fine then I will stay in here and are saved from marrying a pigs scion.”, shouted Cecilia and pushed her aunt out of her room. The wooden door was being closed, and she heard the key locking her in. She was too angry to care. Her blood was boiling and her head fuming. She looked outside the window, the ships were slowly rocking on the water, mocking her. She needed to do something. Something, to feel in control again. Her gaze fell to her mattress, and a grin appeared on her lips: She knew exactly what she was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn´t like something? Found a mistake? Liked something in particular? Please let me know in the comments :D  
> Have a nice day and stay safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Night fell, and the streets became silent.

Cecilia had put on her new dress and cape. She climbed out of the window and to her relief she could easily walk over the tavern’s roof. She staggered and nearly fell of before she jumped on a barrel and then on the ground. She put the hood over her head and ran to the tavern stables. A man was standing guard, and he stared at her suspiciously. “Where are you going lassy?”, his tone was harsh and unfriendly. It was the first time that someone had not treated her with respect. She liked it. “I am sorry Sir, but I have to take the Compton’s horse to the smithy. I have forgotten it this morning, and I don’t want to admit that to his wife.” The man looked at her sympathetically “I get what you mean, dreadful woman… Of course, take the horse. Just be back in the morning.” “Thank you, sir.” She offered him a dashing smile, and he raised his bottle of rum to her and took a large gulp. She entered the stables where her Uncle´s horses stood: Isle and Skye were two dark brown English horses. She put Isle’s snaffle on and led him out the back door. She sat on his bare back, strapped a long rope on her waist and took the lantern in her hand: she had found both items and decided that no one would miss them this night. It was nearly midnight as she rode along the path. The lantern and stars were providing enough light for her to travel safely.

After 15 minutes she came to the same cliffs she had seen from the carriage. She got of Isle and tied him to a stone. For a quick moment, she enjoyed the beautiful view on the sea, inhaling deeply the salty scent and feeling the fresh ocean breeze on her face. With her lantern, she explored the rocks until she found a little track. It began 2 meters below the point where Cecilia was standing. She took the rope and bound it around a rock. Silently she thanked Hutton for showing her a few sailor knots when she was little. After making (kind of) sure that the knot would carry her weight, she took the rope into her two hands and slowly climbed down the cliffs. The rough surface was scratching the soft skin of her hands. Her arms ached a little bit, and she noticed a few drops of sweat on her forehead. She felt incredible.

Her feet touched the ground, and with determination, she walked towards the only source of light and sound: Purple Turtle Bay.


	5. Chapter 5

The pirate port of Dominica was not as big as Tortuga, but for Cecilia, it was the most marvelous place she had ever seen. It was a place which smelled of freedom if freedom smells like a bizarre combination of alcohol, sweat, smoke, wood, leather, and vomit. 

People were singing, drinking, kissing, fighting, swearing, laughing and dancing. The attempt to understand and observe this new world completely overtaxed her. With the hood deep in her face, she made her way through the street. She passed an inn called “Rusty Anchor,” she took a quick glance through the window, and her eyes met a pair of dark brown eyes. She blushed turned her head away and tried to get away but collided with an obviously hammered pirate. “Oy lassie watch where you are going” his breath smelled of rum, and he gripped her shoulder to regain balance. “I am sorry sir.” “Sir! No need to mock me just because I lost me ship. Wait I will teach ya some manners.” He clenched his fist and took a swing at her. She ducked, and he missed her. Flabbergasted he looked at her and started laughing “Good one” than he staggered away. 

The encounter with the man reminded her that she was in fact in an actual pirate town and she promised herself to be more careful. She wanted to continue her exploration when a firm hand gripped her upper arm and turned her around. The same brown eyes from before monitored her. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” A group of 5 pirates had circled her and she felt no longer happy but threatened. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”, repeated the man. “I..”,stuttered Cecilia. “Spare us your lies, missy and come to the point” said the man on her right side. The grip around her arm got stronger and her fear turned into annoyance. “Get your hands of me” she freed herself and pushed the pirate away from her. Adrenaline was floating through her veins and her heart was beating like crazy. The hood had slipped of her head and the pirates could now see her face. “Witch!” shouted the oldest of them and crossed himself. “Don’t be a fool Micheal”, said mister brown eyes. The pirates were looking at her superstitiously but they didn’t dare to show their actual fear. “My name is Cecilia Compton, I…” “Compton… I know that name. Are you related to this moron from the East India Trading Company?” “Yes. He is my grandfather”. She wasn’t used to tell lies so she didn’t tried to fool them. Instantly a sword pointed at her throat. The men were glaring at her and she knew that she was in imminent danger. “So dearest Elmer is sending you here to spy on us? Thinking that we wouldn’t kill you? Maybe we should send him your pretty head miss?” 

She was afraid. A terrible dread expanded through her entire body. Her arms were made out of jelly and her legs immobile like concrete. However her mind was racing, she knew she couldn’t outrun them or beg for mercy. “Sure if you want to make him the happiest man on the world. Go ahead.” She begged they wouldn’t notice her nervousness. “What do you mean lassie?” asked Michael slightly interested. She sighed, in order to make some time and to calm her nerves she told them the story of her parents. They were listening carefully and Cacilia couldn´t tell if they believed her or not, so she continued with her own tale.   
“So you mean you just escaped through a window, climbed down the cliffs and visited a pirate village to get back on your Grandfather.” “More or less” said Cecilia and shrugged her shoulders. The pirates shared a look and then burst into laughter. “You little devil” said Michael and shook her hand “Welcome to Purple Turtle Bay. Have a drink with us” Bewildered by their quick change of mind it took her a few seconds to follow them into the inn. Michael, Thomas, Archibald, John and Mister brown eyes were all part of the same crew. “The lads and I will order somethin’ to eat you look like you could use some lass. Do you drink rum?” “No thanks Archibald I will take a glass of water… or wine… A glass of white wine.”, she had quickly changed her mind after the bald man with the big bushy copper- red beard and the scar on his head had shot her a dirty look. “Good because they only serve sea-water to any simpleton who orders it.” She followed the fifth pirate to a table at the back of the inn. In the weak candle light, she registered that Mister brown eyes wasn’t much older than her. “How should I call you? You haven’t told me your name yet?” “How about handsome?”, he smiled cockily and winked at her.” “Well, I consider the neighbors’ donkey to be handsome so?” He laughed “I haven’t decided yet if I should trust you. No man can be so cruel to hate his own flesh and blood.” “You don’t know Elmer…” muttered Cecilia. The young pirate glanced at her a few moments before he said “T, call me T.” “Alright T it is.” She shook his hand and let her gaze wander. 

The inn was full, and people were shouting and laughing. Everyone seemed to know the other one. They were a happy gathering, and she enjoyed herself to observe them. A plate filled with bread, cheese, an apple and a sausage as well as a chalice of white wine appeared before her eyes. Her stomach grumbled, and she noticed that she hadn’t eaten something since the night before. “Thank you, Archibald, I will pay you tomorrow.” “Forget it the enemy of my enemy is my friend.”, he winked at her.   
After a few hours, she left the inn and T accompanied her back to the rope. She felt tipsy, not only from the wine or exhaustion but also from her late night adventure. “See you tomorrow Lilly.”Earlier T had decided to call her Lilly “because Cecilia sounded so pompous.”   
“How?” “ “How what?" interrupted T. "How do I know that you will come back tomorrow? Because you have felt it and you will want more.” “Have felt what?” asked Cecilia puzzled. He offered her a silent smile and then left her. That night Cecilia learned the hard way that climbing down a cliff was much easier than climbing it back up. A few times she landed on her butt. When she had finally made it she was sweaty, her hands hurt and she was completely drained.   
Fortunately, the guard was asleep, she put Isle in his stable and sneaked back into her chamber. There she changed into her night gown and felt in her bed. After seconds she was fast asleep, with a smile on her face.


End file.
